Finalfantasymon
by Guillotine Cloud
Summary: This is crazy. BTW Bush bashing and Gore praising here! =p lol! Anyway, read and review, but take note that I am totally insane >8^)


Final Fantasymon

Final Fantasymon!

__

Written by Vyse the Incredibly Cool!

Weird, huh! Oh, and before we start, I just want to say that I am both a Final Fantasy fan and a Pokémon fan, not haters of them. Now, onto the ficcy!

Our story begins in Midlet Town, where our hero, Clash lives. He wants to be a Final Fantasymon master. His rival, Garoth is trying to be a Final Fantasymon master as well. Clash's GIRLfriend, Aesty, is coming along also, with her AlGorethepeoplesman, her Psyduckcrapontheground, and her HealingWindy. Clash has only 1 Pokémon: Freakapoo.

Clash: IwannabeFinalFantasymonmaster!

Aesty: You're soooooooooooooo coooool, Clash!

Clash: cheesy Elvis voice thank you, thank you very much!

(Garoth marches in)

Garoth: OOH! Your GIRLfriend, eh, Clash? She's UGLY!

Clash: GRR!

Aesty: Hey! Meanie! Go Psyduckcrapontheground!

Psyduckcrapontheground: Psy yi yi……duckcrapontheground! (holding damned head)

Aesty: Psyduckcrapontheground!

Clash: Go, Freakapoo!

Freakapoo: Freakapoo!

Clash: Freakapoo! Thunder Fart!

Freakapoo: Freakapoo! POOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Garoth: EWWWW! (runs away)

Aesty: YAY!

(Just then, Professor Smoak walks in, puffing on his cig)

Professor Smoak: Aw geez, why the ^*^%^&* are these called **^&^%ing foggers?!?!?

Clash: I dunno. (runs into wall)

Professor Smoak: Anyway, Clash, I have a job for you. Catch all the Final Fantasymon in the world for me. I will give you nothing for it.

Clash: YAY!

Professor Smoak: Use your Freakpoo to do it. Catch a Pidgeewhiz first, then a Ratdudetata. (puffs on cig) Then, go for Gonetohellix. Then, Diodude, the muscle Final Fantasymon, then Masuck, then Masoak, then Masick. (puffs on cig again) Then, maybe Cleegeefeefairy, then Jigglyjellodapuff, then WigglybodypartsElvistuff. Afterwards, I can't help you. (puffs on cig yet again)

Clash: Dude yeah! My Freakapoo can do absolutely NOTHING! Yeah! Time to go get Pidgeewhiz! C'mon Aesty!

Aesty: Okay! (I wish I could be back in Final Fantasy 7 with my hero Cloudy poo…go scratch Clash!)

Clash: Dude! A Pidgeewhiz!

Pidgeewhiz: PID!!! (It used Sand Fart) *pfffffffffft*

Clash: Go Freakapoo!

Freakapoo: Freakapoo!

Clash: Freakapoo, Mighty Belch now!

Freakapoo: Poo! *burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp*

Aesty: Go AlGorethepeoplesman!

AlGorethepeoplesman: Goreeeeeeee! I lost election, but I still fight like a man! I am cool!

Aesty: AlGorethepeoplesman, use Diplomatic References!

AlGorethepeoplesman: Yeah!

(Pidgeewhiz is weakened by Al Gore's outstanding words)

Clash: YEAH! Go Smokyball!

(Pidgeewhiz is caught)

Clash: Yay!

THE END……….NOT!

Professor Smoak: Good JOB! (puffs on cig) You are one FUZZ of a trainer! Have nothing for your reward!

Clash: YAY!

Professor Smoak: (puffs on cig) Now, you must (puffs on cig) now (puffs on cig) catch (puffs on cig) the (puffs on cig) creature (puffs on cig) called (puffs on cig) Ratdudetata (puffs on cig) *pfffffffffffft* *burrrrrrrrp* *pfffffffffft* (puffs on cig)

Clash: Ok! DUDE! (and they go out)

Aesty: Come on out, Psyduckcrapontheground!

(Psyduckcrapontheground comes out)

Psyduckcrapontheground: Psy-yi-yi…………duckcrapontheground!

Clash: I see a Ratdudetata!

Ratdudetata: Ratdudetata!

Clash: Go, Freakapoo!!!!!!

Freakapoo: Poo!

Clash: Freakapoo!!!!!!! Use Rapid Farts!

Freakapoo: Freakapoo! POOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *pfft* *pfffft* *pffffffffffffft*

Ratdudetata: TATA!!!!!!!

Clash: Go, Smokyball

(Ratdudetata is captured)

Aesty: Yeah!

AlGorethepeoplesman: Goreeeeeeee! I am cool!!! I dislike firearms!!!!!! I'm am the choice to vote!!!!!!! PEOPLESMAN!!!!!!!!!!! (Bush supporters shoot AlGorethepeoplesman with guns THEY are able to buy but miss) (Gore supporters maul the Bush supporters to death with giant sledgehammers)

Aesty: Hee hee…go Al!!!!

Psyduckcrapontheground: Psy…i…i……….duckcrapontheground!

Clash: Okay, Pidgeewhiz! Come out!………….uh, I said come out!

Aesty: Uh, it hates you!!!!!! HEHEHEHE

AlGorethepeoplesman: OO! Look at my muscular bod! I am KING! (Bush supporters spray AlGorethepeoplesman with MK-13 bullets but miss) (Gore supporters cudgel Bush supporters to death with clubs)

(suddenly, a GeorgeBushthediscodancer appears)

Aeris: OO! Look! Go AlGorethepeoplesman!

AlGorethepeoplesman: OH YES!!!!!! REEEEEEEEECOUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GeorgeBushthediscodancer: OW!!!!! THAT WAS TERRIBLE! Hehehehe! Time to use……..IWONFLORIDASOLAYOFFYOUIDIOT……..ATTACK!!!!!!!!

AlGorethepeoplesman: ARGH! No…you…..won………..but I'm…more……..ugh….popular……erk……..(AlGorethepeoplesman falls over)

GeorgeBushthediscodancer: YES!!! Now I can be lazy and not fuffil my promises! YES!!!!!!! (Bush supporters cheer)

Aesty: (silently picks up a Max Revive, revives AlGorethepeoplesman, and tell him to sneak up on George) 

AlGorethepeoplesman:……………………………….SUPERCROWDSILENCINGYELLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!

GeorgeBushthediscodancer: ARRRRRRRRGHHHH!!!!!!!! (he falls over)

Aesty: YES! Go Jokeyball!

(GeorgeBushthediscodancer is caught!)

AlGorethepeoplesman: OH YES! I AM KING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So now, the gang travels to Ceroopsean City, where the Not-So-Very-Sensational Sisters live.

To be continued…………


End file.
